


Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, now with blueberries!

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: What would happen if a popular cereal had some special blueberries thrown into the mix? See what happens as Jaune tries the first bowl.





	Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, now with blueberries!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of my Proglomating Plump Pyrrha story, but you don't really need to read that first.

Jaune looked down at the paper in his hand which read. “Congratulations! You have been randomly selected for the potential spot as Pumpkin Pete Co’s new advertiser.” Below this was the address Jaune was currently standing at. The building certainly didn’t look like one of Pumpkin Pete Co’s branches. The paint was old and chipping away, and even a few windows were broken.

 

Despite all of these clear warning signs Jaune walked inside of the building. The interior didn’t seem much better, but he still closed the door behind him. In the corner a woman whom Jaune assumed was a secretary. The short woman smiled at Jaune, and silently waved before tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. “Umm I’m here for the advertisement.” Jaune said.

 

The woman simply pointed down the hallway, the smile not wavering from her face. Once jaune went down the hallway that smile turned to a smirk, her eyes changing from green to pink and brown.

 

Jaune continued down the hallway until reaching a door. His hand tentatively reached out and opened it to reveal another woman. She had beautiful dark skin and mint green hair tied into a bun. The woman was dressed in a black pantsuit which made Jaune assume she was in charge here. “Oh hello miss…I’m here for the advertising thing.” Jaune said and looked around to see a single chair and table in the room.

 

“I know.” The woman replied curtly, and pointed at the table. “Sit down and try the cereal. I’ll be back to check on you in a few minutes.” She said and stepped outside of the room. Once the door shut she sighed heavily. “This is the last time Cinder makes me play dress up for her stupid plans.” Emerald (shocker) said and walked to the entrance of the building. 

 

Jaune looked at the table to see a regular box of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes. Well regular besides the fact every first letter of the words had a B written over it in red sharpie. Jaune shrugged and poured some of the cereal into a bowl that sat beside the box. The normal cereal poured into the bowl, but now there were blueberries. Again Jaune shrugged and took a bite of the cereal. “Well it’s Pumpkin Pete’s marshmallow flakes, but with blue berries in it. Not a bad thing.” Jaune murmured and kept eating.

 

Little did Jaune know he was being watched from a hidden camera. In a room adjacent to that was Cinder. She stared at the monitor displaying Jaune. “Oh all according to plan.” Cinder said. “Now to see if it works.” 

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Emerald asked lazily, the girl now in her usual attire.

 

Cinder smiled confidently. “Well that’s simple, Emerald. It is so we can lower the amount of capable Huntsman and Huntresses opposing Salem. This cereal has a powerful serum in it that turns anyone that eats it into a blueberry. This is very helpful as many huntsman and huntresses eat this cereal when on long trips, due to the amount of calories, long shelf life, and how easy it is to store. If a new flavor came out that was not pure sugar, how many people do you think would try it huntsman, Huntress, or even random civilians?” the villainess asked rhetorically, a smirk on her face.

“Well I guess that could work. I still think poisoning the cereal works better.” Emerald replied.

“Well...That would take it off the shelves too quickly. Plus people would spend time trying to fix the berried people.” Cinder said and looked back at the monitor.

Jaune had just finished the bowl of cereal, and sat patiently, waiting for further instructions. After a few moments his stomach let out a groan, and his skin began to turn blue. Jaune failed to notice this as the room he was in contained no mirrors or windows. Beneath his hoodie his stomach began to swell with juice, the laced berries finally taking their full effect.

“Oof...this stuff is really filling.” Jaune murmured and looked down to see his now spherical belly. “W-what the?!” He exclaimed and looked at his hands which had now turned blue. “Hey I think I’m done testing this stuff!” Jaune shouted, trying to catch the attention of the woman from earlier.

“Great, now he is going to be a pain….” Emerald sighed in annoyance, “should I just go in there and knock him out?” She asked Cinder.

“No, we just need to sit and watch. Do send the call to miss Nikos. By the time she arrives this boy should be nice and ripe~” Cinder said and giggled. 

Emerald nodded, “I’ll be back in a moment.” She said, stepping out of the room before calling Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune rubbed his stomach nervously, hoping the swelling would go down. “This can’t be happening…” He murmured in disbelief as his stomach continued to swell larger and rounder, his chest beginning to swell up as well. 

Cinder giggled as she watched Jaune’s nervous expression. “Oh look at him go~ Doesn’t he look cute Emerald? Emerald? Oh right she stepped outside. Neo! Get in here!” Cinder called, tapping her foot impatiently.

Neo walked in, raising an eyebrow curiously as she looked into the testing room, looking between Cinder and the rapidly swelling Jaune before starting to type on her scroll. The Ice cream themed girl held up the scroll with the message, “why is he swelling? Is this what you’ve been working on the last two weeks?” her text asked.

“Well….so what this plan is still good!” Cinder said and crossed her arms. “I’d check your tone if I were you. I almost had you and Emerald test the cereal.”

Back in the room Jaune blushed brightly. His hoodie had rode up, exposing his round, blue belly. Two blue spots appeared over his melon sized moobs. “Nnng…” He groaned in a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort as his body expanded. Jaune looked over his shoulder as he heard a loud riiiiiiiiiiiip, signalling the boy’s pants tearing at the seams from his expanding rear. “This is not good...really could use some help in here!” He called again only for no one to reply.

Jaune gulped nervously as his body seemed to expand faster now, the expansion spreading all across his body. “Come on come on….” He groaned as his pants tore again, falling around his ankles in shredded tatters. 

Meanwhile in the other room Cinder blushed at the sight of the swelling boy’s boxers. “Oh….I mean uh he seems to be handling this very well. Don’t you agree Neo?”

Neo typed up a quick response, “surprised he hasn’t stopped swelling already.” it said simply as Emerald walked back into the room.

“Pyrrha is on her way.” Emerald said boredly as she sat down. “I made sure to disguise the entrance. She’ll only see the hallway leading to blueberry boy.”

Juane swung his swelling arms around in an attempt to regain his balance. This attempt failed, and the boy fell on his swollen rump with a small bounce. “Too….tight…” He groaned as his hoodie began to tear. 

The swelling knight’s belly had become large and round, loud gurgles and sloshes heard beneath the stretching surface. His moobs had become melon orbs that leaked blue juice. Holding him up were two swelling cheeks that threatened to shred his boxers, and take the last bit of dignity he had. Jaune could only sit and blush as he swelled, his arms and legs too swollen to do anything other than flail adorably. With another loud riiiiiiip Jaune’s hoodie fell off his swelling form, allowing the three girls watching to stare at his round moobs.

“...I’m almost jealous.” Emerald said and looked at her own chest.

Neo smirked, holding up her scroll at Emerald, “what? Why don’t you go have some if your jealous?” the tiny assassin pointed out as she watched the testing room.

“Not that jealous half pint!” Emerald replied and flicked Neo’s nose.

“Quiet both of you!” Cinder barked and stared at her blueberry boy. ‘If only I had time to play…’

Jaune groaned and wiggled around as his body swelled outward, rounding out. “Ghhh so full…” Jaune murmured as his nipples leaked juice in a desperate attempt to alleviate the growing pressure inside of him. ‘How long is this gonna last?’ He thought as his body continued to grow, his hands and feet sinking into his body as his body grew bigger and rounder. 

Suddenly the door opened, and a heft Pyrrha waddled into the room. She looked around before her eyes focused on the blueberry Jaune. “J-Jaune?!” Pyrrha cried in surprise as she recognized it as her team leader. “What happened to you?!” she said, hastily waddling over to the blonde blueberry, pressing a hand into his side.

“Pyrrha, what are you doing here?” Jaune asked and looked away in embarrassment as his partner placed a hand on his bloated form. ‘Ugh why can’t I just pop already...this is so embarrassing!’

“I got a call from one of my managers to come here and help with taking care of a fellow sponsor….. But this… this is not what I expected.” Pyrrha murmured with a blush as she reached up and gave Jaune’s leaking, juice-filled moob a gentle squeeze.

Jaune’s head rolled back as a moan escaped him. “A-ahhh Pyrrha don’t do that!” He exclaimed in embarrassment as his team member continued to grope and squeeze his chest. “You’ve got to get me out of here...no wait you need to help me get back to normal!”

“W-what do I do?” Pyrrha asked, her face as crimson as her plump hands were stained blue from the juice leaking out of Jaune’s melon sized moobs.

“I don’t know how, but we have to do something!” Jaune exclaimed and looked at his obese partner, a perverse smirk spreading across her plump face. “Uhh you ok Pyrrha?” Jaune asked nervously.

“Well, since your full of juice….” Pyrrha gave his side a light slap, making the juice slosh around inside Jaune. “And your new moobs are leaking juice…. Why don’t I squeeze your moobs and press on your belly until the juice is out, or is at least low enough that you can waddle out?” Pyrrha suggested, licking her lips slightly with a blush as she thought it over.

“O-ok that’s one option, but maybe we can keep thinking this over!” Jaune said nervously before groaning. “Agh...nng ok let’s do it I’m getting...too...full.” Jaune groaned as his body swelled larger and larger. “Help please…”

“Got it!” pyrrha smiled, climbing up on jaune’s wide belly and jumping up and down, pressing her 600 pound bulk into Jaune’s taught flesh. This sent juice spraying out of her partner’s moobs like a faucet as she blushed, watching Jaune slowly but surely deflate with every drop of the red head’s weight.

“Oof...Hey Pyrrhhaaaaa….can’t we take this owww a little easier?” Jaune asked, groaning each time Pyrrha’s soft rear slammed down on his body. “Think….oof this will take much longer?”

“Well, you haven’t shrunk too much….” pyrrha muttered, biting her lip in thought as she paused, “maybe directly squeezing your uhm….” the obese girl blushed, “moobs… would be faster?” she suggested.

“Uhh...maybe something else? We can find another way right?” Jaune asked and blushed brightly, the heavy bounces starting to feel nice to the rotund boy.

“Maybe…. I could use my fat and squeeze you against the wall? That would be a more constant pressure to force the juice out!” pyrrha exclaimed, rolling off Jaune.

“I guess that sounds better.” Jaune said as Pyrrha rolled the boy against the wall. Jaune looked past his moobs and belly nervously. “Alright...I’m ready.” He murmured and looked down at his hefty, juice stained partner.

“Alright, hold on, I’m going to roll you over to the wall.” Pyrrha said with a grunt of effort as she began rolling Jaune over toward the closest wall, pressing her shoulder into his round form. 

Jaune bit his lip as juice sprayed from his nipples. “Oooh~” He reluctantly moaned, his body slowly deflating a little. “I think its working. Keep it up.” Jaune encouraged and looked at Pyrrha press into him, unaffected as she was splashed with more blue juice.

“Hffff……” Pyrrha groaned as she got Jaune against the wall, “Now hold on and try to relax, okay?” Pyrrha soothed, turning around and pressing her large rear against Jaune’s belly, squeezing him against the wall as she backed up slowly.

Jaune closed his eyes, bracing himself for more juicing. “Thanks Pyrrha…” Jaune murmured, unaware Pyrrha was squishing her hefty rear against him. This strategy however worked very well as Pyrrha’s rear had enough surface area to apply just enough pressure. 

“No problem, just stay ready, Im going to try and get you mobile at the very least so we can get you back to the dorm.” Pyrrha encouraged as she continued to press into Jaune, the blonde’s body nearly small enough for him to walk.

“Thanks…” Jaune murmured and felt his body shrink down. “I think I can move now.” Jaune said and opened his eyes to see Pyrrha’s butt rubbing against his still hefty belly. The boy blushed brighter than ever as he saw the pale flesh jiggle in front of him. “P-Pyrrha…”

“Y-yes?” Pyrrha asked, glancing over her shoulder, stepping forward to let Jaune out from between her ass and the wall.

“N-nevermind let’s just get going.” Jaune said and rubbed her rear, looking around at the juice covered room. “Hard to believe that all came from me...y-yeah let’s get out of here.” Jaune said and waddled out the front door, Pyrrha close behind.

Pyrrha caught up and grabbed on of Jaune’s arm, leaning against him. “Mm.” She hummed quietly as she nuzzled her soft cheek against his shoulder.

Jaune blushed as the two waddled down the street, his body making small sloshing noises from the remaining juice. “Thanks Pyrrha...I wouldn’t have been able to get out of this without you.”

Pyrrha giggled and looked into Jaune’s eyes. “It’s no trouble.” She said and held Jaune’s hand. “But I think we could both use a shower. You made quite a mess berry boy.” Pyrrha teased.

“Oh jeez...That’s gonna be my new nickname isn’t it?” Jaune said and sighed heavily.

“Well, It’s better than Vomit boy.” Pyrrha giggled with a small smile, “Don’t worry though. If anyone teases you I’ll have Nora break their legs.”

\--

“Well your big plan failed.” Emerald said and stood up. “Should we get out of here?”

“Well, we have our test subject. For now we watch and wait, see what the blueberry juice does and see what happens. Now we simply bide our time. I give him two hours before he fills up again.” Cinder explained, a calculating smirk on her face.

THE END


End file.
